This invention relates to fixing structure of blade force up spring for clothes shaver and electric shaver.
Clothes shavers remove pills formed on a surface of clothes and electric shavers cut whiskers by an outer blade being formed as a mesh and inner blades rotating, and they discharge the pills or whiskers cut to the discharge section in the body proper by means of a fan rotating with the inner blades.
Fixing structure of blade force up spring for conventional clothes shaver which presses inner blades in the direction of the outer blade will be described by reference to FIGS. 8-10.
Inner blades 100 are inserted at their lower sections into slots 104 bored through an inner blade supporting base 102 and in which the inner blades 100 are movable. The number of the slots is as same as the number of the inner blades. The inner blades 100 are always forced upward to keep their standing state relative to the inner blade supporting base 102 by a blade force up spring 106.
A rotary shaft 112 provided vertically on the bottom of the inner blade supporting base 102 is fit into the center hole 108 of the blade force up spring 106 and bosses 116 provided at the bottom of the inner blade supporting base 102 are fit into the boss holes 114 thereof. Then, as shown in FIG. 10, the blade force up spring 106 is fixed to the bottom 110 of the inner blade supporting base 102 by crushing the heads of bosses 116. Fan 118 is press fitted on the outer face of the rotary shaft 112 to rotate together with the inner blade supporting base 102.
The above stated conventional fixing structure of the blade force up spring and the fan, however, has the following problem. The structure is formed by the steps of:
fitting the rotary shaft 112 of the inner blade supporting base 102 into the center hole 108 of the blade force up spring 106;
fixing the blade force up spring 106 by crushing the heads of the bosses 116; and
fixing the fan on the outer face of the rotary shaft 112 by press fit.
So fixing the blade force up spring 106 and the fan 118, respectively, on the outer face of the rotary shaft 112 is very troublesome to execute.